expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath powered armor
Goliath powered armor is the main armor worn by the Martian Marine Corps Force Recon Marines for combat scenarios. These suits are resistant to most small arms. 'Goliath Mark Ⅲ' An older generation powered, vacuum-rated armor used by the Martian Marine Corps Force Recon Marines. This armor has largely been replaced with the Mark Ⅳ. 'Goliath Mark Ⅳ' At the time of the Ganymede incident the Mark Ⅳ powered armor suit was the main suit in use by the Martian Marine Corps. Although lacking any visible differences to the previous model, the Mark Ⅳ has a completely reworked firmware incompatible with Mark Ⅲ suits.This applies only to the book incarnation of the armor described in . 'Goliath Mark Ⅴ' In use by the time of the Slow Zone Incident. Marine Jed Trepp wore mark ⅤThe Expanse TV series: Season 3, episode 13 Abaddon's Gate (episode) Mark displayed on case that the armor is stored in. Weapons Goliath armor utilizes an inbuilt multibarrel minigun In the books this is a three-barrel Thunderbolt Mark V minigun as its main armament. The show version is a six-barrel minigun with armor-piercing, high-explosive, and incendiary-tipped rounds. Inbuilt RPGs (Rocket Propelled Grenades) have also been shown to be worn within the back of the armor and can be remotely targetedThe Expanse TV series: Season 2, episode 1 File:S02E01-Draper 2nd MMC Expeditionary Unit.png. Grenades are also used by Marines in this armor and can be attached directly onto the armor exterior for storageThe Expanse Novel: , Chapter 22, Holden. The inbuilt weapons onboard Goliath armor are DNA encoded and cannot be operated by anyone but the assigned Marine user. Media |-| Images = File:S03E01goliathopening39m57s.jpg|Armor opening for Marine to exit File:Goliathwithouthelmets.jpg File:Drapersmmcsquad.png|Force Recon Marine squad File:S02E01-Draper 2nd MMC Expeditionary Unit.png|Inbuilt RPG launcher File:S03E11goliathcomputer2m29s.jpg|holographic arm computer File:S03E02goliathundersuitcomputer9m28s.jpg|undersuit computer File:Goliath Mk III Powersuit.jpg|Promotional image |-| Video = Adam Savage Examines the Props and Spacesuits of The Expanse! Trivia * In the books the Marines onboard the Donnager wore powered armor similar if not the same as the Goliath Mk Ⅲ. This was changed on the show version with the Marines wearing standard Martian light armor that is standard for the Martian Marine Corps excluding Force Recon. This difference was largely due to the evolution of armor design by the art production team between season 1 and season 2 where the Donnager Marines appeared in the first year's episodes and the Scirocco Marines appeared in the second year's episodes. * Most small arms used on ships are incapable of penetrating the armor of these suits as they are designed not to penetrate the hull of ships exposing the interiors to vacuum by gunfire. In spite of this, a skilled sharpshooter can obtain an accurate kill against this armor by targeting points in the faceplate. * In the show, the armor is painted silver with red trim detail; however, the book armor units are painted in camouflage with Marines on Mars having red/orange paint and on Ganymede having a grey paint scheme. See also * Reaver Powered Armor * Power Armor References Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Weapons Category:MCR Category:Martian Marine Corps